A Non-Expendable Expendable
by Vampirerex1
Summary: Every night it was the same, she remembered it all like it was yesterday - What if The Expendables had a female member? Written before the first Expendables so gives me plenty of time to write in my OC. Rated T for now, but rating will most probably change. Gunnar/OC, Maggie/OC, Barney/Maggie. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1: KC

**Author: Vampirerex1  
Category: Movies - Expendables  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Expendables or anything to do with them, it all belongs to David Callaham and Sly Stallone.  
Genre(s): Romance/Hurt/Comfort with a bit of suspense.  
Music suggested for chapter: My Immortal - Evanescence  
Pairing(s): Maggie Chan/OC, Gunnar Jensen/OC, Barney Ross/Maggie Chan  
Rating for chapter: T  
Summary: Every night it was the same, she remembered it all like it was yesterday - What if The Expendables had a female member? Written before the first Expendables so gives me plenty of time to write in my OC.  
Title: A non-expendable expendable.  
Warning(s): References to sexual situations and references to violence.**

Chapter 1: KC

Every night it was the same; the same old routine, the same old uncomfortable bed, the same old nightmare that would always end with her waking up, covered in sweat and panting. She remembered it all like it was yesterday, the sounds of planes roaring overhead, the deafening sound of gunfire all around and the sounds of the occasional bomb exploding, but what really pulled at her heart-strings, was the memory of the blood curdling, pain filled and terrified screams of service men and women as they got shot down, burned by fire or had limbs blown off by stray bombs. Those were the sounds that haunted her dreams at night, those were the sounds that had her waking up, out of breath and in cold sweats, tonight was no different.

Out of the many brave service men and women who had been on the front line that day; few had escaped with their body in tact, she was one of them. Though she had many scars, not all of them were physical, most them were emotional and mental. Feeling movement beside her she looked over to the waking form of her lover, oh how she hated to disturb the sleep of one so wonderful and understanding, but she knew that her lover would have it no other way. She knew that her lover would rather be woken up than to have her suffer alone and in silence. A hand placed on her back with a touch so delicate she was hardly aware of it, caused her to turn and face her now awake lover with a small smile on her lips.

"Did I wake you?" She asked.

Her lover gave a shake of the head before frowning and placing that delicate hand on her cheek and stroking her cheekbone with the thumb. Bringing her own hand up; she placed it over the hand of her lover and nuzzled into it a single tear escaping from her eye as she did, she never knew why her lover stayed by her side during these nightmares, many others would just turn over and go back to sleep, but her lover was different and she could not figure out why.

"The nightmare again?" Her lover asked.

Giving a nod; she sighed as her lover began to stroke her cheek again with that delicate hand. Both had been through a lot in their lives, her lover being in the CIA and her coming out of the army a year and a half ago. It was safe to say that, though her lover had helped, she was still suffering with a mild form of Post traumatic Stress Disorder. Admittedly, it was not as bad as it was when she first left the army, she hardly slept at all in the first few months, but her lover had helped with that, by being there for her and by helping her realise that she had done her country proud.

"It's always the same. I am always in the same room, tied to the same chair as I listen to my squadron being slaughtered outside. Then the pain begins" she replied.

Her lover nodded and pulled her into a hug. She rested her head on her lovers shoulder and allowed a few tears to escape her eyes. Remembering the pain of being tortured in the line of duty was...to put not a too finer point on it, painful, but her mind was making her remember it. That and that she had never seen the bodies of her squadron, so her mind was also playing tricks on her, making her imagine what state their bodies were in. It was a thought that had almost made her sick on many occasions. Pulling herself out of her lovers embrace she got out of bed and walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Outside, light was only just beginning to filter through the darkness, signalling that it was still early. As she brought the glass to her lips, she felt the arms of her lover snake around her waist and hold her there.

"You did right by your country KC, that is nothing to be ashamed about" the other said.

KC sighed and pulled the glass away from her mouth, putting it onto the counter and bracing herself against the sink. Nothing to be ashamed about? Perhaps fighting for her country was not anything to be ashamed about, but almost giving up the secrets of her country most certainly was.

"No M, I am not ashamed about fighting for my country, I am not ashamed of the scars that I acquired while doing so, but what I _am _ashamed about, is that I almost gave up the secrets of my country because the pain of acquiring these scars became almost too much" she stated.

Her voice was filled with emotion as she spoke and minute trembles went through her body as she recalled the immense pain of being tortured for US military secrets. A sigh emanated from the woman behind her and the arms around her waist tightened a little in reassurance.

"But you didn't give up the secrets of your country, you did us all proud" the other woman said.

KC took in a deep breath and let it out slowly before she turned into the embrace of her lover. She hated feeling this weak, she hated crying in front of her lover and she hated feeling like it was her fault for the death of her squadron.

"It wasn't your fault KC. There wasn't anything you could've done to save them" 'M' said.

This caused KC to give a slight scoff. Ever since she and M had been together, M had always known what she was thinking either by her body language or by her facial expressions and it never ceased to amaze her.

"How is it, that you always know what I'm thinking?" KC asked.

'M' chuckled and rubbed KCs back before pulling away and wiping the stray tears away from her lover's face.

"Because I love you and you love me and when you love someone you can read them like a book" she answered.

KC chuckled a little and pressed her lips to the lips of her lover before pulling away and walking to the fridge. Opening the fridge door, she pulled out some bacon, eggs and some sausages before going into the freezer and getting out the other ingredients for a cooked breakfast. Once she had them all, she began to cook the breakfast for her and her lover.

"I'm glad I have you with me M" she said.

'M' chuckled and sat down at the table, both were only in a vest and panties, but this was KC's house and she walked around like it all the time. Once the breakfast was done, KC put the plates on the table and sat down just as her girlfriend sat down. 'M' put her hand on KC's hand and gave a small smile while giving the hand a squeeze.

"I'm not going anywhere KC, not until you do not want me anymore" she said.

KC smiled and leaned over, kissing her girlfriend on the lips before picking up her fork and beginning to eat the breakfast she'd prepared.

**_~THE EXPENDABLES~_**

**_A/N: Okay peeps this is my first ever Expendables story and I really hope it's good. Quite frankly, I've been thinking about writing an Expendables story for a while because I think Gunnar is just so sweet (When he's not on the meth of course) and could use some loving. I'm glad to see that some people have given Gunnar some love though and mine's going to add too it. _**

**_I'll give you a warning now, Gunnar and the other Expendables may be a little OOC, but if you're willing to help me sort that out, I'd be extremely grateful to you. Also, I've kinda lost interest in my other stories, so I'm going to put those of hiatus for now until I can find the interest that I've lost. Hopefully it'll be soon._**

**_So, here's the first chapter of A Non-Expendable Expendable and I really hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to leave a review, but if it's a flame, I'd much prefer that you don't review. I know this story won't be perfect, because I'm new at this movie's fanfiction writing. So please, I ask that you bear with me._**

**_Thanks and enjoy._**

**_Vampyrex1_**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Barney

**Author: Vampirerex1  
Category: Movies - Expendables  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Expendables or anything to do with them, it all belongs to David Callaham and Sly Stallone.  
Genre(s): Romance/Hurt/Comfort with a bit of suspense.  
Music suggested for chapter: Boyzone - No Matter What  
Pairing(s): Maggie Chan/OC, Gunnar Jensen/OC, Barney Ross/Maggie Chan  
Rating for chapter: T  
Summary: Every night it was the same, she remembered it all like it was yesterday - What if The Expendables had a female member? Written before the first Expendables so gives me plenty of time to write in my OC.  
Title: A non-expendable expendable.  
Warning(s): None**

Chapter 2: Meeting Barney

After breakfast had been eaten, the plates had been washed up and 'M' had been in the shower and had gone to work, KC went into the bedroom to get her things ready for going for a shower. She pulled a towel out of the drawer, grabbed some spare underwear and walked into the bathroom, not bothering to close and/or lock the door. Putting the shower on, she pulled her shirt off, revealing the large tiger in the forest tattoo on her back. In all, this woman had 25 tattoos on her body. The large one on her back, four on her ribs, two on her right arm, two on each of her hips, ten on her legs, one on each of her feet, two on her lower arms, two on her outer thighs and two on her inner thighs. Each tattoo had a reason for being there, but the only people who know about the tattoos are the tattoo artists, KC and 'M'.

Stepping into the shower, she instantly felt her muscles relaxing and gave a sigh of relief. She knew she needed to get herself out of this phase of blaming herself for what had happened back in Afghanistan, she knew that she needed to get a job herself. The only trouble is, all she'd ever known was guns, violence and fighting, so a normal job in a corner shop wasn't going to work. She gave another sigh, got washed, turned the shower off and then got out, wrapping a towel around her body and one around her hair, she walked out of the bathroom and picked up the phone, she knew someone that would be able to help her with getting a job...perhaps

"Hey T" she said.

There was talking on the other end and KC gave a small chuckle.

"Yeah I'm good thanks, how're you?" She asked.

The person on the other end said something that again made KC chuckle and then she got down to business.

"Listen T, I need a job. I gotta get out of this phase, it's bringing me and M down, I'm not so much worried about me, but I am about her. You got any kind of job for me?" She asked.

The person on the other line said something and KC got a pen and began to write down an address, once done she repeated the address back to the person, who confirmed it and then KC gave a bit of a smile.

"Okay, I'll be there. What did you say his name was?" She questioned.

The person on the other line repeated the name and KC nodded.

"Barney Ross right, thanks so much T, I owe you one" she said.

She then put the phone down and gave a smile to herself, going into the bedroom and getting dressed.

_**~The Expendables~**_

_The Expendables_

The Expendables had just arrived back at Tool's tattoo shop and after asking how the mission went, Tool asked Barney if he could have a word with him outside. Barney, of course being a good friend of Tool's, accepted and went outside to talk with the salt and pepper, long haired man.

"I got a favour to ask ya Barney" Tool said.

Barney gave him a look at Tool gave a bit of a smile. He wondered how Barney would take to possibly having a girl join The Expendables. He took in a deep breath and began.

"So I got this call today from a really good friend of mine who's in need of some work. And I know that you're always looking for new people to come and join us" he said.

Barney looked at him and lit up a cigar.

"So?" He asked.

Tool gave a bit of a sigh.

"Well, I said I'd talk to you and see if you got any work" he replied.

Barney thought about this, he was always looking for new guys to join the team, he could give this guy a shot.

"What's this guy's name?" He asked.

Tool smiled a little and gave a bit of a chuckle.

"_Her _name is KC" he answered.

Barney gave him an incredious look.

"A girl?" He questioned.

Tool knew this would happen so he thought he'd try and reason with the other man.

"She's real strong brother, she came out of the army a little over a year ago after doing her bit for the country, she's got a good head on her shoulders and's good with guns" he replied.

Barney gave a sigh. It was clear that Tool trusted this chick, with the way he was singing her praises and all. Another sigh left his lips and he looked over to his friend.

"When and where do I meet her?" He asked.

Tool gave him the address and the time they were to meet. Barney held the paper up and walked back inside to where the others were.

_**~The Expendables~**_

That night, KC was waiting at the address her friend had given her and had been for the last half an hour. She knew that she had been early, but she thought that it was better to be half hour early than half hour late. It was just coming up to the designated meet time when she heard a motorcycle engine. Turning around, she saw this guy come up to her with a stunning low rider.

"Are you KC?" He asked.

KC nodded and looked him over.

"You must be Barney Ross" she said.

Barney nodded and stayed sat on his bike.

"Tool said you're looking for some work" he stated.

KC nodded and stood up a bit straighter.

"Yes sir, got out of the army a year and a bit ago and decided that I can't let my other half do all the work sir, I decided that I needed to get a job of my own. Tool once said that if I needed a job, he'd try and hook me up" she said.

Barney nodded, well this girl was definately something. He could only see a few of her tattoos, but it was enough to prove that she was something else entirely.

"Tool says you're good with guns" he said.

KC nodded again.

"Yes sir, I can take a gun apart, clean it and put it back together again sir, can fire two at a time aswell sir. Didn't toy around in the army sir" she said.

Barney nodded, well. He'd give her a run in the team. She'd probably want out within the first few weeks though.

"Alright, if you're serious about joinin' us, meet me her at 09:00 am tomorrow" he said.

KC smiled.

"Yes sir, I'll be here sir" she said.

Barney nodded and started up the engine on his bike and drove off. KC was pleased, finally she could maybe get out of her depression stage and get back to normal. She wondered if M would be happy about the fact that she's actually been out of the house and at least looked for a job. She hadn't counted on actually getting the job with these guys. She also wondered how she would get along with the other guys, Tool had told her that there was about seven guys in the team, and they were indeed...all guys. It wasn't anything she wasn't used to, being in the army, she was used to all the innuendo that she would get with the guys.

_**~The Expendables~**_

_**A/N: Alright, so here's the second chapter. Sorry it took so long, I had to think of a way that KC could get into The Expendables without her seeming too...bright for a woman who's supposed to have PTSD. I will apologise now if Barney and Tool are a little OOC, I tried to think of how Barney reacted to Maggie the first time he realised that he was to have a girl on the team but I don't think I achieved that and I also tried to think about how Tool acted in the first movie. However, I'll let you guys be the judge of that, I never know, I may have done a good job.**_

_**Anyhow, I'd like to say thanks to...**_

_**- movielover123456  
- kendra151**_

_**For your reviews, they mean a lot to me. I would like to have some more people review on this story, but again if it was a flame, I would appreciate it if you didn't leave a review. I would also like to say thank you to my favouriters**__ Angel of spring __**and **__Mana Black__** for favouriting my story, it means a lot to me also. Anyway, I hope you continue to enjoy this story and I can't wait to see your reviews.**_

_**Vampyrex1**_


	3. Chapter 3: Expendables Part 1

**Author: Vampirerex1  
Category: Movies - Expendables  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Expendables or anything to do with them, it all belongs to David Callaham and Sly Stallone.  
Genre(s): Romance/Hurt/Comfort with a bit of suspense.  
Music suggested for chapter: Journey - Don't Stop Believin'  
Pairing(s): Maggie Chan/OC, Gunnar Jensen/OC, Barney Ross/Maggie Chan  
Rating for chapter: T  
Summary: Every night it was the same, she remembered it all like it was yesterday - What if The Expendables had a female member? Written before the first Expendables so gives me plenty of time to write in my OC.  
Title: A non-expendable expendable.  
Warning(s): None**

Chapter 3: Expendables Part 1

At 07:50am the next morning, KC was up and getting showered and dressed ready to go and meet Barney at the meet point. She had told M the night before that she had found a job with the help of a friend and it was safe to say that M was pretty pleased.

**~Flashback~**

**M hugged KC and gave a small chuckle, before pulling away.**

**"That's great KC, it's nice to see that you're getting out of the house" she said.**

**KC quirked her lips a little and nodded.**

**"I can't keep sponging off of you M, it's not fair on you" she stated.**

**M gave a small smile and took KC's hands into her own, squeezing them a little before pressing a peck to KC's lips.**

**"It's good that you found something, and really KC, it wasn't a bother" she quipped.**

**KC grinned and kissed M**

**~End Flashback~**

KC had put her leathers on and was now on her way towards the garage that housed her motorcycle. Being early was better than being late, she knew that she would get there half hour early again, but to her that didn't matter, as long as she was there. This time though, she went the long way around, getting her there twenty minutes later than she had been there last night, so now instead of waiting for half an hour for Barney, she would only have to wait ten minutes.

_**~The Expendables~**_

_Barney_

Barney had just managed to finish telling the team that they were going to get a new member and that said new member was a woman who had come out of the army a year and a bit ago, so she was good with...lots of stuff, when he had noticed that he had ten minutes to get to the meet point. He walked into the garage next to the tattoo shop and got onto his motorcycle and revved it up before peeling out of the garage and towards the meet point where he would meet KC. As he was riding there, he was thinking about exactly how long KC would survive in the team with the guys, especially one in particular. He knew that Gunnar wasn't the kind to just stay quiet, he mostly voiced his thoughts and could get a little aggressive considering the fact that he was using. He gave a small sigh and realised that he was just coming up to the meet point and it looked as if KC was already there.

_**~The Expendables~**_

_KC_

Hearing another motor, KC looked up in time to see Barney pull onto the grass of the meet point. She couldn't help but think that it was lucky that the grass was dry, because otherwise there would be tire marks printed in mud and that would ruin the patch of grass. Shaking her head, she put that thought to the side, she was going to need her brain with the fact that she was about to face some...probably amourous men who wouldn't keep any kind of lid on where their minds go when talking to her.

Once Barney had stopped beside her, she turned towards him and gave him a small quirk of her lips. Barney turned his engine off and let go of the handlebars and this made KC a little confused, until he began to speak.

"Before I go and introduce you to my team, I'd like to get to know you a little" he said.

KC nodded and sat on the seat of her own motorcycle, turning to face him so that she was sat side saddle on it.

"What would you like to know sir?" She asked.

Barney gave a raise of the eyebrows at how open she was being and KC must've caught this because she gave a bit of a chuckle.

"Sir, I may have been in the army, but those instincts that I have honed in on, are telling me that you can be trusted" she said.

This made Barney nod and then he gave a small sigh and looked back towards her.

"Start with your background" he said.

KC nodded and made herself as comfortable as she could before she began to speak.

"I was born to a military family, my mom and dad were both in the army and my grand father, his father and his father's father were also in the army, so it would only make sense that when I was old enough, I would go into the army too. So when I was 16, I went into army cadets and when I was 18 I joined the proper army and worked my way up the ladder. My father was my Lieutenant General, but he treated me as he treated the others, which I had expected no less from him and my mother was on another squadron. I was trained in arms, strategy and interrogation, in case of the scenario that I was taken hostage and interrogated. I then worked my way up to Master Sergeant" she said.

Giving a 'fair-do's' face, Barney nodded and then looked away, thinking of what else he could ask her that she would tell him. Ah, that was it!

"Why'd you leave the army?" He asked.

At this question, he saw her flinch and this made him raise an eyebrow. Something she didn't like talking about perhaps? KC gave a shaky sigh and looked him in the eyes.

"I was honourably discharged after I...my squadron and I got caught by some unfriendlies in Afghanistan. My squadron was killed and I was taken into a warehouse and tortured for information, the US Military secrets to be precise. My father lead a search party to bring me back once he learned that it was me that had been caught, despite the orders he was given by his commander" she replied.

Barney nodded, he didn't need to know any more, it was clear that she was having trouble talking to him about it, he was brought out of his musings by KC's voice again.

"Anyway sir, might I ask about The Expendables?" She asked.

This made Barney look at her again and he leaned back on his bike, giving another sigh before beginning.

"We're mercenaries" was all he replied with.

KC nodded, that...actually explained a lot.

"So, you guys put yourself in danger for money?" She asked.

Barney nodded, wondering if that would make her change her mind about joining them. Though when he looked at her he saw that her, once sort of dull eyes now had a bit of a sparkle in them.

"You guys sound like my kind of people" she chuckled.

This made Barney chuckle a little too and he leaned forward on his bike, taking the handlebars.

"You ready to meet the rest of the team?" He asked.

KC nodded and put her helmet on, starting up her bike and revving it up too.

"As ready as I'll ever be" she answered.

She then put her visor down and revved her bike up more, before following Barney out of the park.

_**~The Expendables~**_

_**A/N: So here's the third chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it. As you can probably tell, I don't actually come from an army family, though my grandfather was in the war and I would ask him about it, but unfortunately, he's either dancing in the heavens or working in hell, I don't know which. I will apologise now if my lack of knowledge on the US military protocol or ranks offends anyone, it's not my intention. I also hope that 1. KC isn't anything of a Mary-Sue, because that would be completely disastrous and 2. That she isn't too OOC after what she's had happen to her in her life. Anyway I'd like to say thanks to...**_

_**- movielover123456  
- kendra151  
- Pum Pumpkin Witch**_

_**For your wonderful reviews. They really mean a lot to me. I'd also like to thank **Angel of Spring**, **LoriJane1995**, **Mana Black**, **Pum Pumpkin Witch**,**heboosh **and **mcinnes135** for favouriting and following my story. The favourites and follows mean just as much to me as the reviews do. So enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to leave a review.**_

_**Vampyrex1**_


	4. Chapter 4: Expendables Part 2

**Author: Vampirerex1  
Category: Movies - Expendables  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Expendables or anything to do with them, it all belongs to David Callaham and Sly Stallone.  
Genre(s): Romance/Hurt/Comfort with a bit of suspense.  
Music suggested for chapter: David Guetta feat Rihanna - Who's That Chick  
Pairing(s): Maggie Chan/OC, Gunnar Jensen/OC, Barney Ross/Maggie Chan  
Rating for chapter: T  
Summary: Every night it was the same, she remembered it all like it was yesterday - What if The Expendables had a female member? Written before the first Expendables so gives me plenty of time to write in my OC.  
Title: A non-expendable expendable.  
Warning(s): None**

Chapter 4: Expendables Part 2

When they got to the shop/garage that The Expendables were based at, KC took a deep breath before she followed Barney into the garage and turned her engine off. Barney got off of his bike and the others looked towards him. It wasn't hard to work out that their new member was a female, the two lumps on the chest of the leathers was enough to determine that. KC took a deep breath before she took her helmet off, her shoulder length red hair coming free and her green eyes looking around at all of the other guys. Barney cleared his throat and KC came to stand next to him, giving him a quirk of her lips.

"Guys, this is KC, she's our new member. KC, this is my team. Hale Caesar, he's a weapons specialist, Lee Christmas, he's a blades specialist, Yin Yang, our current martial arts specialist, Toll Road, he's a demolitions expert, Gunnar Jensen, he's a sniper and you already know Tool" he said.

KC smiled and nodded at all of them. Hale and Toll smiled at her, Yin gave her a bow, Gunnar nodded at her as did Lee. KC then looked around to Tool and gave him a smile.

"It's nice to finally put a face to the voice" she said.

Tool chuckled and KC walked over to him, holding out her hand. Tool took it and KC leaned forward.

"Thanks for this" she whispered.

Tool chuckled again and pulled her into a half hug.

"It's not me you should be thankin' darlin', Barney's the boss" he whispered back.

KC gave a small smile and nodded, she would have to remember to thank Barney when she got the chance. She then noticed the skull with the raven on top on Tool's arm, she gaped at it.

"That is nice ink" she said.

Tool looked at his tattoo and gave a chuckle.

"Thanks doll, I got loads" he stated.

KC nodded and gave a small smile, it wouldn't be appropriate to show her tattoos to people she didn't even know. She looked around and then Barney came up to her and Tool and began to talk quietly to him. KC realised that it must be a rather private conversation and moved away. Hale kicked out a chair and motioned for her to come over to them.

"Come take a seat KC" he said.

KC looked over at him and then walked over to the chair and sat down. Toll offered her a beer and she politely refused, before looking around.

"So a tatto parlor and garage is your base kind of thing?" She asked.

Toll and Hale chuckled and nodded.

"You could say that" Toll said.

KC smiled a little and then gave a sigh, Hale then looked at her.

"So, you got any experience?" He asked.

KC looked at him and gave a small quirk of her lips.

"Yeah, I was in the army" she replied.

Toll and Hale nodded and KC gave another quirk of her lips, before Barney called her over to where he and Tool were. She got up, walked over to where the other two men were and waited.

"You know how to handle a gun right?" Barney asked.

KC nodded and Barney gave her a gun. A standard 9mm pistol. KC smiled at him and checked it out.

"You might wanna check that it's clean though doll, it's been in a drawer for a while" Tool said.

The woman looked to her friend and nodded, walking over to where Hale and Toll were sat and she began to strip the gun. Barney and Tool watched her along with the others. The way that she stripped the gun, checked that it was clean and then put it all back together, showed that yes, she did indeed have some form of experience with a gun. Once she had put it together again, she looked over to Barney.

"Got a holster for it sir?" She asked.

Barney nodded and threw a gun holster at her, she caught it, stood up, strapped it around her leg and then put her gun in it. She then looked to Barney and stood there.

"Sir, surely you don't expect me to travel with just one weapon?" She asked.

This made Tool smile and he threw her a knife, she caught it and looked at it, opening it up and giving a small smile, closing it and putting it in a pocket before looking at Tool and nodding to him. Any normal person would have been bored now with nothing to do, but having been in the army, KC had found many ways in which to entertain herself, one thing of which was to recite all the names of all the bones in the human body. Her mother had been adamant that she be taught in the medical aspects of the army too, so that she could help her team if need be. Three years of army medical training and it did nothing to allow her to help her squadron when they were being killed or slowly dying. She was brought out of her trip down memory lane, by the voice of Tool telling the team of a piece of work. KC plastered a well perfected fake smile on her lips as Barney turned to her.

"You up for your first piece of work?" He asked.

KC nodded.

"Yes sir. One thing I learned in the army sir, was to be ready for anything" she replied.

Barney smiled and looked to Tool, as cautious as he was about having a girl in the team, he liked this girl. As soon as Tool had told them about the pieces of work, Barney told the team to get ready to go to Portugal. Apparently, some local VIPs had been kidnapped by some terrorists who were demanding over a million bucks for the lives of the VIPs. A million bucks that the Portugese government weren't prepared to pay. So they all mounted their motorcycles and made their way to the disused airport that they kept the plane in. When they got there and Barney took them in there, KC was in awe.

"How the hell have you got a Grumman HU-16 Albatross?" She asked.

Barney looked at her with a mixture if shock and awe spreading over his face. KC looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"US army air sea rescue flying boat" she said.

Barney gave a smile and shook his head, going over to the plane. KC smiled and followed him, sitting down on a seat and strapping herself in. The others got in and did the same. Barney and Lee were sat in the cabin as they reversed out of the hangar and began to take off. Once in the air, everyone took their belts off.

"So what rank were you in the army?" Toll asked.

KC looked at him and gave a smile, pulling her knife out of her pocket and playing with it.

"Master sergeant, on my way to becoming a Master Gunnery Sergeant" she said.

Toll gave a raise of his eyebrows and then KC chuckled.

"Kinda funny really, my parents were so proud of me, but my mother didn't want me to be...on the front lines per se. She had me go into three years Army Medical Training. Until I was old enough to decide for myself that is" she said.

By this time, the others were listening in.

"You always disobeyed your parents?" Gunnar asked.

KC looked over at him and chuckled.

"You could say that. My parents wanted different things for me. My mother wanted me to be an army medic, my father wanted me to do what I wanted to do. Neither of my parents wanted me to be in the army, but...there I was" she said.

Gunnar nodded and then went back to playing with his knife, KC looked at Hale and gave a small smile.

"Nice gun" she said.

Hale sat up, proud that she'd noticed his gun. Toll and Gunnar shook their heads. Now she'd started something. Hale began to talk about his gun and didn't stop until they landed in Portugal. As soon as they landed, they were met by the informant and a couple of his friends.

"My mother's one of the people they've taken hostage" he said.

KC didn't say anything, she just listened. Soon they were brought to a house, quite a big house too. They all got out of the trucks and followed the guys into the house.

"Nice place" she said.

The man smiled at her and she looked away, then some guys came out with guns in their hands. The team pulled their weapons out too. But the boy began to speak Portugese and the others put their weapons down, the team did the same.

"So what's the plan?" Toll asked.

The young man looked at them.

"The place is very heavily guarded. You will need to know about the group who have them before you help. It is late though, you may rest here. Unfortunately we only have four spare rooms, six of you will have to share" He said.

"I vote that KC has a room to herself" Barney said.

KC smiled.

"I don't mind sharing sir, I've done it before" she said.

Barney looked at her. He knew how much Lee liked to have his own room. He gave a sigh and nodded.

"Alright, who's sharin'?" He asked.

Yin immediately stepped forward.

"I'm not sharing with him" he said.

He pointed to Gunnar as he said this. KC looked at Barney and shrugged, Barney did the same and nodded.

"Alright Yin, you're with me. You sure you don't mind sharin' with Gunnar?" He asked.

KC smiled and chuckled.

"I've slept in the same room with worse" she stated.

Barney smiled and nodded and they all went up to their rooms for the night.

_**~The Expendables~**_

_**A/N: So here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'll apologise now if any of the characters are OOC, if you're willing to offer your help, I'd greatly appreciate it. Anyhow, I thought it best to put KC right in the action, therefore she'll get to know how the others fight and vice versa. After this mission, I'll be going onto a bit of down time for the guys before I start going into the first movie. So, after this mission, I'll probably skip ahead a couple of weeks, so that a crush can be developing between Gunnar and KC. Anyhow, I'd like to thank...**_

_**- movielover123456  
- kendra151  
- Pum Pumpkin Witch  
- SongwriterPat  
- Ryu-Gor**_

_**For your reviews. They keep me writing and help me come up with new ideas. I'd also like to thank...**Angel of Spring**,** LoriJane1995**, **Mana Black**, **Pum Pumpkin Witch**, **Ryu-Gor**, **heboosh**, **Ryu-Gor **& **mcinnes135 **for favouriting and following my story. It's the favourites, the follows and the revies that let me know that you're all liking my story. I don't want to be greedy, but can I have more reviews? Thanks.**_

_**Vamyprex1**_


End file.
